


Little Extra

by asherly89



Series: Baby Boy [11]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Little!TK, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!carlos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: A collection of mini fics in the daddy!Carlos little!TK series
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Baby Boy [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929256
Comments: 72
Kudos: 120





	1. Breakfast for Papi

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AngeleFall for the fic idea!
> 
> This chapter summary is: TK wants to make breakfast for his papi, but gets in trouble instead.

TK usually wakes up after Papi. Papi always has breakfast ready and waiting for him. But today is different. TK wakes up before Papi and he wants to surprise Papi with breakfast. TK’s still sleepy but he wipes his eyes and moves to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Unfortunately making pancakes is a lot harder than it looks. Papi always makes it look so easy and they taste delicious. TK finds the cookbook he sees Papi use and moves through all the pages trying to find the pancake recipe. When he finally finds it he reads through it quickly before getting what he needs.

He’s not supposed to use the stove without Papi but...this is special.

When he mixes the ingredients together, adding more sugar and cinnamon than the recipe says, he gets it all over the counter. The mix spills over the sides, but TK can’t be bothered to clean it up, not when Papi could wake at any moment.

TK gets the pan out, like the recipe says and when he spoons in the first pancake he watches as it quickly bubbles and turns from mix to a pancake. When he tries to flip it, no spatula, like Papi does the pancake lands on the floor with a wet plop.

TK sighs to himself, disappointed that the pancake didn’t turn like when Papi does it. Papi always makes it look so easy.

“What's going on in here?” Papi voices comes behind TK, making him jump.

“N-nothing,” TK replies.

Papi enters the kitchen and looks around at the mess TK had made.

“Were you trying to cook something?” Papi asks. He wipes his finger through the mix on the counter.

“I...” TK says, “I wanted to make you breakfast...as a surprise.”

“And making a mess was how you do it?”

TK looks away from Papi, “N-no. I was going to clean it up.”

“And the stove!” Papi says. He turns the burner off, “I’ve told you, you’re not allowed to the stove without me. You could get burned!”

TK sniffs. He hates when Papi is mad at him, “I’m sorry.”

Papi shakes his head, “I’m very disappointed with you.”

TK’s eyes fill with tears. When Papi is disappointed in him, it makes his heart hurt, “Please, papi, I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad.”

Papi looks at him, “Go to time out. I’ll clean this up.”

TK sniffs again and tears roll down his face, “Papi, please no time out.”

“If you want me to add on time, I will,” Papi sternly says.

TK sobs, but makes his way to time out. He sits on his stool arms wrapped around himself and tears falling down his face. He wipes at his nose to stop it from running but it doesn’t help. He’s so mad at himself. He was only trying to do something nice for Papi. Making breakfast for him, like Papi does for him.

What seems like an eternity later, TK hears Papi’s footsteps shuffle down the hall and into the room. Papi moves to kneel beside him and turns TK’s head so he can look him in the eye.

“Baby,” Papi starts off, “I know you only wanted to do something nice for me. And I’m very happy you wanted to make me breakfast, but you can’t play with the stove. What would’ve happened if you got burned? Or something caught on fire?”

TK sniffs, “I’m sorry papi, I just wanted to be like you.”

Papi pulls TK into a hug and kisses his cheek, “I know, baby, I know...how about we go out for breakfast.”

“Waffle house?” TK asks.

“Waffle house it is,” Papi says and flicks him on the nose.


	2. Sick baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone's commented ideas! It really helps to see what you want to see. And again don't be afraid to comment if there's something you want to see.

TK isn’t sick. No he’s not. He took his vitamins, like a good boy, he eats healthy, works out, makes sure to wash his hands. Moving to Austin brings new allergies. The dust kicks up. That’s all. He is NOT sick.

“You’re sick,” Owen says that morning at breakfast, “You can call out today if you want. I heard your captain is pretty cool.”

Tk groans, “I’m fine. Just need some coffee.”

Owen comes over and in his fatherly way puts his hand over TK’s forehead, “You’re warm. Did you take your temperature? Let me go find the thermometer.”

“Dad,” TK whines, “I’m fine. Let me eat and have my coffee and I’ll be all ready to go.”

Owen comes back with the forehead thermometer and swipes it across TK’s head, “101.4. You’re staying home.”

TK grabs his head on the counter, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t. I’ll call you later to check in,” Owen says, “Go back to bed and sleep.”

TK gives a weak wave in the direction Owen’s voice comes from. He hears the door close and the car start and he sighs. Bed. Yes that sounds nice. He moves slowly up from his seat and groans because his body aches. He slowly makes his way to his room and falls into the bed. The very nice, cool bed. Has his bed ever been this cool before?

He falls asleep.

Waking about an hour later, TK’s head is a little clearer but his body still hurts and his nose is stuffy. His throat hurts some and...he wants Papi. He tries to think if Papi is working today. They have a coordinated calendar that lets them know what days they’re working, but his phone is...somewhere.

TK looks around but the light hurts his eyes and he whines. Papi, he needs Papi because Papi will make everything better.

He slaps his hand out and it lands on his nightstand. His fingers feel something and is that? Yes, yes that’s his phone. He just needs to find Papi’s number. He sighs when the light screen shines but he makes it to his recent calls list and sees Papi’s name at the top. They had talked last night before bed, Papi reading TK to sleep. TK smiles to himself at the memory. 

When TK’s brain finally remembers he needs to call Papi he presses the call button and listens to the phone ring. The volume seems too loud and TK pulls the phone away from his ear.

“Baby?” comes Papi’s tinny voice, “TK are you there?”

“P-papi?” TK stammers.

“Hey, little one, what’s going on?” Papi responds.

“N-need you,” TK replies, “I’m sick.”

“Oh sweetheart. I’m sorry,” Papi says back, “I can be there in an hour. I’m at the store right now.”

TK sniffs, “Need you now.”

“I’ll be there soon. I’ll bring you something to eat. Is there anything special you want?” Papi asks.

“Jello?” TK questions.

“Jello it is, take a nap and I’ll be there soon,” Papi replies, “I love you.”

“Love you,” TK answers.

* * *

TK wakes up again when his bed dips. His body still aches and his nose is still stuffed but he feels like his fever has gone. He cracks his eyes open to see Papi sitting next to him.

“Papi!” TK says and coughs. The coughing makes his throat hurt more and he groans.

Papi’s hand comes up to rub at his back, “Hey baby, are you feeling better or worse? I saw the thermometer on the counter, should I take your temp?”

TK shrugs to sit up and when he does he just flops forward so he can lean against Papi, “Need you.”

Papi kisses the top of head, “I’m here, I made you soup. Can you try to eat something?”

TK shakes his head, “My body hurts.”

Papi moves them around and soon TK’s leaning away from his papi, which makes him whine, but he is propped up by pillows. Papi reaches for the bowl of soup and brings the spoon up blowing on it.

“Open wide,” Papi says and brings the spoon to TK’s lips.

TK opens his mouth slurping up the soup. It takes good, really good and the warmth soothes his throat. 

Carlos slowly feeds him half the bowl before TK shakes his head and pushes the soup away, “No more.”

Carlos places the bowl back on the nightstand and grabs a bottle of water, “You need to drink something. Slow sips, don’t rush.”

TK downs half the bottle before it’s taken away from him and placed back on the nightstand.

“Do you want to sleep some more?” Papi asks, “I’ll wake you later to have dinner.”

“Will you stay with me?” TK asks.

“Of course, baby,” Papi replies with a smile. He moves to sit on the bed and TK moves over to give the man room.

When Carlos is in place, TK moves and flops over his legs so his head is pillowed on his papi’s thigh and his arm is crossed his legs holding him close. Papi’s hand moves to run through his hair. TK sighs, this is what he needed. Papi makes everything better.


	3. American Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos comes up with an idea to buy TK an American Girl Doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this, but I went to the AG store and it made me think of little!TK. So basically this is for my own selfish reasons.

TK loves his doll, Skylar. He loves to have the doll close by when he’s coloring or if he’s in the bath he makes sure Skylar is nearby or if his papi isn’t looking he takes the doll into the bath. Carlos usually finds out and tuts at TK for bringing non bath toys into the bath with him, but he argues that Skylar needs to wash his hair.

Carlos notices how much TK loves that doll that it leads Carlos to a crazy idea. He researches online and finds there’s two stores in Texas for what he wants, one in Houston and one in Dallas. It’s a day trip that would probably score him major papi points from TK and while two men shopping in a doll store would get them funny looks, he can’t think of a better place to take TK.

<hr>

“Why do we need to go to Houston?” TK asks when Carlos picks him up.

“It’s a surprise, I told you,” Carlos replies.

“I don’t like surprises.”

“I promise you’ll love it,” Carlos replies.

TK sighs, “Can we at least get coffee?”

Carlos kisses him quickly and pulls away from the curb, “Of course.”

They go through the drive thru of Dunkin getting TK his iced coffee and doughnut. TK eats his doughnut quickly and TK sips at his coffee as he stares out the window, hoping Carlos isn’t about to take him to some lame place that’s two hours away.They arrive at a mall two hours later and TK gives Carlos a look.

“Don’t do that,” Carlos says, “You don’t even know why we’re here.”

“You brought me to a mall. A mall. We have malls in Austin, you know,” TK says, “We’ve been to them a few times.”

“But where I wanted to bring you is not at a mall in Austin,” Carlos said, “So you can either stay in the car and pout or you can come with your <i>papi</i> to see what made him drive two hours away.”

Tk quickly gets out of the car and scrambles to stand next to Carlos, “I...I want to, to go with y-you.”

Carlos smiles at him, “That’s what I thought.”

They walk into the mall, Carlos leading the way. TK looks around at all the shops and sees a Build A Bear and he pulls at Carlos’ arm, “Are we going back to Build A Bear? Get Carlito a friend?”

“No, baby,” Carlos replies, “But we’re close to where we’re going.”

They turn a corner and there it is. All white and red. There’s a few moms with their daughters in the store and TK pauses at the entrance. <i>American Girl</i>. A store he’s seen hundreds of times in New York and was always slightly jealous of the girls in his class talking about getting a new doll for Christmas and how he could never get one himself.

“Did I over step?” Carlos asks, “Is this not something you want?”

TK looks up at Carlos with big, shining eyes, “Papi...it’s perfect.”

Carlos smiles at his boyfriend, “Good.”

They make their way into the store, and are greeted with a smile by the worker. She tells them to look around and if they have any questions to ask. TK is in awe. The store has so many books, dolls, clothes and everything and he’s overwhelmed. He doesn’t know what he wants to look at first, so he turns to Carlos.

“Papi, I...can we...” TK says, “It’s so much.”

“Take a deep breath for me,” Carlos says and waits for TK to do as told. When TK is calmed he continues, “We’ll walk through the store, look at everything and if you see something you want let me know.”

TK nods.

Carlos takes his hand in his and they slowly make their way around the displays. There’s dolls on display modeling the various outfits and accessories. They make their way upstairs where the historical dolls are. TK looks through them picking up one here or there but placing him back.

“Is there one you want?” Carlos asks.

TK shakes his head, “I like them but...can I get one that looks like me?”

“Of course, little one, let's go back downstairs. I saw a few down there,” Carlos replies.

They make their way back down to the main floor and over to the display with the dolls that are designed to look like you. There’s a few boy ones in the case and the one that is closest to looking like TK has [ dark hair and dark eyes ](https://www.americangirl.com/shop/p/truly-me-doll-75-plus-everyday-accessories-06bun51). Carlos asks, “Is that okay? I know he doesn’t have the same eyes, but it does look like you.”

“It's like a bigger Skylar,” TK replies, “I like it.”

Carlos agrees. He takes the ticket for the doll, “We should get him some more clothes.”

“I can get him clothes?” TK asks.

“One outfit isn’t enough,” Carlos replies.

There’s not much of a selection for the boy clothes but TK finds something that he likes and gives it to Carlos to hold.

They finish up their purchase after that. The doll comes in a beautiful box and he’s face is peeking out from the window. Carlos pays for the items and thanks the worker before pulling on TK’s arm to leave the store.

They eat lunch at the foot court in the mall, and TK can’t stop looking at his doll. Carlos told him not to take it out of the box until they were in the car and he tries to obey but he can’t help it and he opens the box to touch the doll.

“Tyler,” Carlos says, “What did I say?”

“I wasn’t gonna take him out!” TK replies, “I just wanted to touch him.”

“You need to wash your hands first! You don’t want to get him dirty,” Carlos replies.

TK quickly goes to the bathroom to wash his hands. Cleaning them quickly and only half drying them before he’s back in his seat and looking at his new doll again.

<hr>

They get back to the car and TK is buzzing. He can’t wait to get his doll out of the box. Carlos puts the bag in the trunk while TK gets in the car and buckled into his seat. Carlos comes around to the passenger side of the car and hands TK his doll, freshly out of the box.

TK grabs at it and hugs it close. He brushes back the hair and looks at it, slowly petting at his clothes.

“Do you like it?” Carlos asks from his seat.

TK jumps because he didn’t know the other man was there, “I love it.”


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never watch scary movies before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Liampaynelover88 who asked for TK having a nightmare. Enjoy!

TK loves horror films. The scarier the better. Carlos is indifferent but appeases his boyfriend because he secretly loves that TK gets scared and will hide in his side.

Tonight’s no different. TK’s been on a horror/scary movie binge since Halloween is coming up. He tries to watch a new one every night. Tonight’s no different. TK came over after his shift wanting to watch _Orphan_.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Carlos asks. He’s seen it before and he freaked him out for a couple of days. Michelle had made fun of him about it.

“It’s not that bad,” TK replies, “Marjan recommended it and I’ve never seen it.”

“I have,” Carlos replies, “It’s pretty scary.”

“I can handle it,” TK says, “Plus I have a pretty, awesome boyfriend who’ll protect me if I get scared.”

Carlos rolls his eyes, “Don’t wake me up if you have a nightmare.”

* * *

That night TK can’t sleep. He keeps thinking the little girl from the movie is out to get him. He does fall asleep but he dreams of the girl, Esther, coming after him and trying to kill him with a hammer. He wakes up with a gasp. His heart beating fast and his breath coming out in short pants.

He turns to look at Carlos. He’s sleeping peacefully. TK sighs. What he really wants is to cuddle into Carlos’ side and maybe get some sleep tonight. 

He sighs again and turns his back to Carlos.

When TK wakes again he’s crying. He had another nightmare about the little girl and this time it’s scared him enough that he’s regressed. He looks for Carlito, but he’s nowhere to be found. TK wants to go look for his bear, but it’s dark. _REALLY_ dark and he thinks he hears footsteps outside the door.

TK hides under the blankets, covering his head and he slowly creeps over to his papi. Thankfully the man is sleeping on his back and TK crawls over and lifts his arm so he can hide under it.

Carlos groans and moves, not waking. TK wants to wake him but somewhere in his head he remembers that Papi said not to wake him if he had a nightmare. The movie they watched was scary...too scary and now TK can’t even wake his papi to help him.

TK starts crying again. He tries to keep quiet but he can’t and soon he's sobbing. His body shakes with the sobs and he doesn’t hear when Carlos wakes but soon he’s been restrained and he tries to fight it. He can’t let the little girl get him.

“Off! No! Don’t!” TK cries trying to get out of the arms holding onto him, “Let me go!”

The arms loosen and TK frees himself. He doesn’t know if he wants to stay hidden or get out of bed. But he decides getting away from the attacker is better than staying close to it. He tries to get out of bed but gets tangled in the sheets and falls to the floor. Hitting his knees on the floor.

TK cries harder. Not only is he being attacked by the evil girl now he’s injured.

“Papi!” TK yells, “Papi! Where are you?”

He feels arms go around him and he hears soothing noises in his ear. He pulls himself into the strong chest and he hides his face into his papi’s shoulder. Papi’s hand comes up to hold his head and his arm around his back tightens.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Papi’s voice quietly says into his ear, “I’ve got you. Slow breathes, baby.”

TK’s breathing is rigid but he’s calming down. He wipes his face on the shirt underneath his face and he needs to blow his nose.

“P-papi?” TK says, “Is it really you?”

“Yes, baby, it is,” Papi replies, “What happened?”

“I had a nightmare,” TK says, “T-the little girl f-from the movie was after me.”

Papi’s arms tighten around him, “I’m sorry, baby. It was only a bad dream. She’s not real.”

TK sniffs, “B-but she had a h-hammer and she was chasing me.”

“Is that why you tried to get away from me in bed?” Papi asks, “You thought it was the little girl and not me?”

TK nods.

“I’m sorry, I scared you,” Papi says, “Why don’t you get back in bed and I’ll go get some warm milk. That always helps me sleep.”

“Can you Carlito too?” TK asks.

“And Carlito,” Papi replies, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

TK listens to Papi move around the house. His thumb finds its way to his mouth and his other hand moves to pull at his hair. He jumps when there’s a noise from outside and hides himself under the blanket.

Papi comes back with his bear and his sippy cup. His thumb comes out of his mouth to grab the sippy cup and the other grabs at his bear. Papi comes around to get on his side of the bed and when he’s settled TK moves so he’s laying back to chest on his papi. Papi’s arms come around him holding him.

“I’ll be here all night,” Papis gently whispers in his ear, “No monsters or evil little girls will get you, okay? Just try and sleep now.”


	5. The One Where Owen Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen accidentally finds out about TK and Carlos, age play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of people asked about this, and while I don't think Owen 100% knows about TK's sex life. But this is a humorous way for Owen to find out.

It wasn’t every day TK, Owen, and Carlos got together to have dinner. TK liked to keep his relationship separate from his dad. Sure there were times when Carlos would be over while Owen was there, but it wasn’t like they tried to do things together. 

Plus Owen had his own relationship to deal with. He was still dating Zoey and they liked to go out, enjoy the city.

Tonight though...tonight was the rare occasion where all three men were together for dinner. Owen was cooking and had asked TK to invite Carlos. TK made a big deal of inviting Carlos and even told him he could say no, but in the end Carlos said yes and that he would love to have some of Owen’s cooking.

Now all three were sitting around the table, food in the middle and the conversation was flowing. Owen was talking about his days in New York and how the calls there weren’t as crazy as some of the calls they had in Austin so far. 

“Daddy can you pass me the quinoa,” TK quietly asks.

Owen and Carlos both go to grab for the asked for item. They look at each other with surprise and nervous smiles. Owen grabs for it a second time and hands it to son. TK’s face is red from embarrassment as he scoops quinoa onto his plate.

“Where was I?” Owen asks.

Carlos sneaks a peek at TK and the man is quietly picking at his food.

After dinner, TK does the dishes while Carlos and Owen talk at the table. He doesn’t say anything when they move into the living room and talk more. He moves to sit close to Carlos and Carlos throws an arm around his shoulders.

When Owen excuses himself to go to the bathroom, TK buries his head into Carlos’ shoulder.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Carlos asks.

“I called you daddy at the table,” TK says, “Can you just kill me now?”

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad,” Carlos replies, “Your dad didn’t seem to mind.”

“He’s just acting like he doesn’t,” TK replies, “Can we go now? Maybe hide away for a few weeks in a far off country until I can forget about it?”

Carlos chuckles, “You’ll be fine.”

TK groans, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Carlos says and kisses him, “If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you have a special treat when we get home.”

TK’s eyes light up, “I’ll be good, papi.”

Owen clears his throat, “Um, I’m happy you too have found, uh, something more than just a relationship, but can we make it a rule not to do it around me?”

TK hides his face into Carlos’ shoulder again and groans, “I hate my life.”


	6. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with Papi!Carlos and little!TK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy present opening. :)

Carlos and TK had spent Christmas Eve with Carlos' family, Christmas day working, and the day after with Owen. They had been so many cookies they both swore them off and they had presents under the tree for one another that hadn’t been open. Carlos had given TK a few gifts when they were with Owen and once they were back at Carlos’ place he gave him a few more. They were toys, of course. TK had made a list for Santa a few weeks prior that he and Carlos had mailed to the North Pole, and now that they had time to actually be by themselves, Carlos couldn’t hold back from giving gifts to his baby boy.

TK had on his Christmas pajamas that cartoon Yedi all over and his blanket in his lap when Carlos handed him a pile of gifts.

“Santa came to my house, and left me a note asking me to give you these gifts,” Carlos explains.

“Santa came?” TK asks with big eyes.

“He did, he left me a few presents along with yours. But mine we’re all boring adult stuff,” Carlos explains, “I want to see what he left you.”

TK looks at the small pile of presents and selects the biggest one first. He ripped the wrapping off and smiled when he saw the picture on the box. It was the fire station lego set he had asked for. It had a ton of pieces, but he had seen it and had wanted it for months.

“Papi look!” TK says showing Carlos the box, “Santa got me legos!”

“I see that,” Carlos says with a smile, “Looks like fun.”

“We can build it together!”

“I can’t wait.”

The next two presents are opened quickly. One box is a new unicorn onesie and the other is a slime making kit. Carlos hadn’t wanted to get TK slime since it looked messy but it was on the list and he wanted to make sure TK had a good first Christmas as a little.

The second to last present is a bag and when TK pulls out the huge egg titled Dino Ice Age surprise he squeals with delight. Carlos had seen how all the kids had loved those blind item toys and this one had 25 different things to find and open.

“Papi, we _have_ to play with this later!” TK says.

“We will, little one,” Carlos says, “You have one present left.”

TK finds the gift and opens it to reveal a Baby Yoda stuffie. TK’s eyes light up and he hugs the toy, the best he can, to his body. He had seen all of _The Mandalorian_ with Carlos and I begged for a Baby Yoda of his own, but Carlos had always shook his head ‘no.’

“Papi, Santa got me everything I wanted!” TK says happily.

“You were a good boy this year. You deserved it,” Carlos replies.

“Can you help me get Baby Yoda out?” TK asks.

“Sure baby,” Carlos says and takes the toy from TK. He quickly clips the toy out of the box and when he gets back he sees TK already has his lego set open and ready to build.

“Hey, let's take that to the table,” Carlos suggests, “It’ll be easier to build.”

“Okay papi,” TK says and takes the box and bags of Legos to the table.

Carlos makes sure TK is occupied before he slips away and into his room. While he had been shopping for TK he had found a doll online he knew TK would love. He already had Skylar, his Barbie style doll, and the American girl style doll, but this one was a little special.

It was more of a baby doll style doll, but you could still dress it up. It came with a superhero outfit and Carlos ordered the firefighter outfit, since it was too cute to pass up.

Carlos comes back from his room with the carefully wrapped present and places it on the table.

“TK,” Carlos says, “You have one more gift to open. It’s from me.”

TK looks at the gift then at Carlos before going back to the gift and taking it from it’s spot so he can open it. He unwraps it and when he sees what it is he’s eyes go big and the smile already on his face gets bigger.

“P-papi, it’s a-a doll!”

“I know you already have a couple but this one was too cute to pass up,” Carlos explains, “And he has two outfits already, but if you want we can get more.”

“I love him papi!”

Later, after dinner when they’re curled up on the couch watching a Christmas movie, Carlos can’t help but smile at his boy. He has Baby Yoda, his new doll, Carlito, his American Girl doll, and his tiger stuffie all tucked under a blanket next him. TK is curled into Carlos’ side barely awake with a smile on his face.


	7. Elf on the Shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little!TK gets an Elf on the Shelf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for megas217 who suggested that TK should have an Elf on the Shelf! Enjoy! Happy Holidays!

When TK had asked for an Elf on the Shelf, Carlos didn’t know that it would be such a big deal for TK. he thought he’d get the cute little elf then place it and that would be it, but no. Going online and finding pages of ideas and the dos and don’ts of Elf on the Shelf just made it that much harder. He wanted TK to love it, big or small.

So here he was up an hour before their alarms were to go off, placing Sparkle (yes TK had named the elf) out on the table with candy wrappers all around him and a little note for TK. Sparkle wasn’t a naughty elf, but a helpful and friendly one. He had sure TK was eating his vegetables and going to bed on time. If he wasn’t staying at Carlos’ house, Carlos always made sure to send a photo of Sparkle and the note to TK in the morning.

When TK wakes and sees Sparkle on the table he smiles and grabs for the note.

Dear TK,

I made too much candy for breakfast! Make sure you don’t do the same! I know I should be hiding, but the candy made me sleepy.

_Have a good day._   
_Sparkle_

“Papi, did you see Sparkle ate all the candy?” TK asks when his boyfriend comes into the kitchen.

Carlos shakes his head, “Sparkle, needs to be more careful. He’ll get a tummy ache.”

TK smirks, “I don’t want a tummy ache!”

“Then don’t eat the candy like Sparkle did!” Carlos replies and moves to tickle TK's neck just to get him to laugh.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, TK comes over and sees Sparkle on the tree. He’s high up on the branches looking like he’s ready to get to the top. TK can’t help but take a photo of it. He secretly has been getting photos of each day and has an album full of photos with Sparkle and all the crazy hiding places he’s been. He loves that Carlos has put so much time and effort into making the elf do crazy things and have fun.

“Tonight’s the last night with Sparkle,” Carlos comments later in the night.

“I know,” TK says, looking over at the elf in the tree.

“But tomorrow is Christmas and that means presents!”

TK perks up at that, “I like presents!”

“Then I think we should go to bed and in the morning we can see what Santa brought you,” Carlos suggests. Secretly he’s been trying to get TK to sleep for the last hour, but it wasn’t working.

“But I don’t want to leave Sparkle,” TK whines, “I’ve had so much fun with him. What if he stays here after Christmas? He can have his own little house here!”

Carlos shakes his head, “That’s not how it works. He needs to go back to the north pole and be with his friends and Santa. He’ll be back next year.”

“Will he? What if he dies?”

“He won’t die, baby. Elves never grow old.”

“What if he gets hurt while making toys? Or a reindeer stomps on him? Or Santa runs him over?”

Carlos can’t help but laugh some at what TK is asking, “Elves can get hurt but they won’t die. They just go to the hospital and get better.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

TK falls silent, “I’m going to miss Sparkle.”

“I know you are. But presents!”

TK smiles, “Presents. Lots of presents?”

“I don’t know. We have to see what Santa will bring. But we can’t see what Santa brings if you don’t go to sleep.”

TK huffs, “But I wanted to stay up all night and wait for Santa!”

“I know you do, but he won’t come if he knows you’re awake.”

TK settles into bed and closes his eyes. He brings his blanket closer to his face and turns so Carlos can cuddle up behind him.

The next morning TK wakes and is an adult, but regresses some when he sees a note from Sparkle by the plate of cookie he had left out for Santa.

_TK_

_I’m sorry to have to leave you, but know that I told Santa you were a very good boy this year! ___

___All the best_   
_Sparkle_ _ _


	8. Coloring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why color on paper when you color on yourself...and a sleeping papi?

It wasn’t like Carlos taking a nap was new. He and TK liked to nap together after a shift or on a lazy day off. It was just...Carlos taking a nap while TK wasn’t taking one was new. TK, when not in head space, wouldn’t have minded. He’d play on his phone or read while Carlos rested, but because he was currently in his little head space, and not having papi there to watch him, was when TK could get away with doing whatever he wanted.

And he wanted to color...with markers. Markers that he only would use when papi was present since they can be messy and get on clothes and walls if he wasn’t watching TK. But if TK was careful he could get away using them and cleaning up before papi woke up.

He starts off coloring on paper. They had a whole ream of blank paper for TK to use. But drawing his own pictures was starting to get boring and dull. What if he were to color on himself? The marker box said “washable” which meant he could color on his skin then wash it off.

He quickly colors in his bee tattoo. It’s new and doesn’t have color, just the outline so he uses the yellow to color in the strips. Soon he’s coloring on his arm a flower for the bee, then a tree.

He quickly feels up his arm and thighs. The drawings are fun and they tickle. Soon he runs out of space on surfaces he can find on his body. His left arm is unused since he can’t really write or draw with his right.

He thinks about what else he can draw on and gets an idea. Papi sleeps with his shirt off, always saying it’s too hot. No matter what the weather.

TK quickly picks up his markers, and quietly makes his way down the hall. He sees the bedroom door is only half closed and he can see papi sleeping on the bed. Papi is laying on his front, his back just waiting to be colored on.

TK smiles to himself. This is perfect. He has all of the broad back of his papi to draw on. He can draw a full picture for papi to enjoy when he wakes up. He makes his way to the bed and stands over the sleeping man. He looks at the clean skin and the wheels in his head start turning.

He carefully draws a line and watches to make sure papi doesn’t move. When he doesn’t TK continues drawing out the picture he envisioned in his head. The tree comes to life, then the grass. A sun joins them then TK draws himself and papi holding hands. A bird flies through the sky and he adds a flower with a little bee to match what’s on his arm.

Papi moves and TK freezes. Papi turns over and stretches his arms over his head. He yawns and his eyes slowly open, “TK, baby, is everything okay?”

TK hides his hands behind his back and nods quickly, “Fine.”

Papi sits up and looks at TK more closely, “TK, what’s behind your back?”

“N-nothing,” TK stutters.

“Tyler, what’s behind you back?” Papi asks again.

TK shakes his head, “Nothing, papi.”

Papi moves to stand and TK backs away, “You either show me now and get your punishment or you can show me later and get a worse punishment.”

TK’s eyes go wide. He knows papi isn’t lying about a punishment. He’s had spankings, time outs, no dessert, no toys...he’s had a lot of them and he hates every single one. He slowly brings just his left arm from behind him. He had the marker in the other so papi couldn’t see it, “See nothing.”

“Other hand, Tyler,” Papi says.

TK sighs and moves his right arm with the marker in his hand out. Papi sighs, “TK, I am so disappointed in you. You no you’re not allowed to color with markers without me.”

“But they’re washable!” TK protests.

“Bathroom...now,” Papi says. TK’s shoulders slump and he drags his feet.

Papi draws a bath for TK and makes him get in. TK protests but with one look he stops and strips down. Papi sighs when he finally sees the drawings on TK’s legs. He has TK get into the bath and hands him soap so he can wash off the marker.

“Did you draw anywhere else?” Papi asks.

TK thinks about lying but knows if he does it will only make it worse in the end, “Your back.”

“What was that?”

TK looks up at papi, “I drew on your back.”

“My...TK!” Carlos says and turns to the mirror. He looks over his shoulder and sees what TK did, “TK this isn’t okay! Drawing on yourself if one thing but drawing on me?”

“I’m sorry papi,” TK replies and tries to give the best, most innocent face.

“That’s not enough,” Papi replies, “You know the rules and broke them. I should make you go to bed early...but because you were honest it’s a time out and no dessert.”

“But we were going to have ice cream!” TK protests, “You promised!”

“And I’ve decided that since you disobeyed the rules that you’re not going to have ice cream,” Papi replies, “and that’s final.”

TK huffs and splashes at the water, “You’re mean.”

Papi sighs. He moves to kneel at the bath and takes the washcloth from TK to wash him, “You broke the rules and now you have to take the punishment.”

TK looks up with teary eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are,” Papi replies, “But that doesn’t mean you’re going to get ice cream.”

* * *

After the bath TK sits in time out without complaint. Carlos keeps an eye on him while he makes dinner. TK eats everything without arguing and after dinner even helps do the dishes.

“Papi,” TK says and Carlos looks up.

“Yes?”

“Ice cream?”

Carlos shakes his head, “Is that why you were being so good? You thought you could weasel ice cream out of me?”

TK gives him a sly smile, “Please?”

Carlos shakes his head, “Go brush your teeth.” And he gently spanks TK’s butt making the man squeak.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: What would happen if TK regressed while he’s at home alone and Carlos can’t get away from work, but he knows Paul is off, so he asks if Paul could check in on TK for him. Would TK be scared that someone’s coming into the house unannounced? Would he be okay because it’s just Paul? What activities would they do together?

It wasn’t a conscious decision to regress. TK just kind of one moment was thinking about what to make for dinner then the next was wanting his papi home so he cuddle up with him.

TK knows enough to call Carlos but he’s at work and can’t get off early. They’re understaffed for the day.

TK whines that he wants him, and Carlos does the best he can to sooth him. He has TK grab his Austin PD sweater so he can wear it. It’s the only thing he can think of that smells like him. Plus the image of TK wrapped up in his sweater with the sleeves a little too long hanging over his hands makes him smile.

Once Carlos gets TK calm enough to end their call he calls the one person he can trust with TK...Paul.

“Reyes, what’s up man?” Paul gets him.

“Can you do me a huge favor?” Carlos asks.

“Depends on what it is,” Paul jokes back.

Carlos sighs, “I need you to go by my house and hang out with TK. He, uh, he regressed and can’t get away from work until the night shift shows up.”

“As long as you feed me dinner,” Paul replies.

“I can do dinner,” Carlos says, “I seriously owe you so much right now. Thank you.”

“Don’t ever tell TK this, but I like hanging out with him when he’s little. He’s not as moody,” Paul replies.

Carlos laughs at that, “You haven’t seen him at bedtime.”

* * *

TK got a text from Carlos saying Paul was coming over and to be on the lookout. When the doorbell rang it was still a surprise. TK checks the little window off to the side of the door to see how it is and when he sees Paul he opens the door with a small smile.

“Hey buddy, can I come in?” Paul asks.

TK nods and opens the door further to let Paul come into the house. Paul takes his shoes off and places them by the door before turning to TK, “Your papi called, said you need someone to come watch you.”

“I miss papi,” TK replies.

“He’ll be back soon,” Paul comments, “Why don’t we play for a little bit.”

TK nods again and makes his way over to his toy box. He picks out a box and hands it to Paul who takes it with a smile and looks down at it. “Candyland?”

TK nods.

“Cool, I haven’t played this in while, can you teach me how to play again?” Paul says. He won’t admit it but TK not talking is a little unnerving. 

TK grabs his blanket off the couch and moves over to the dining table and sits on a chair, legs up and his blanket in his hand, “We have to set it up first.”

Paul moves over to the table and sets the game box on the table. He takes a seat as he watches TK open the box and take all the pieces out. TK quietly shows Paul each piece and the cards explaining the game to him. It’s simple enough seeing as it’s made for children and soon Paul and TK have their pieces at the start.

TK perks up when lands on the square leading to gum drop pass and his piece is ahead of Paul’s. Paul gets stuck on a licorice space and loses a turn letting TK get ahead. But Paul catches up when TK gets stuck on the next licorice space. TK ends up winning and he crows with victory.

“Want to play again?” Paul asks and TK quickly agrees.

They end up playing 3 more times before Paul can win and even then TK pouts when he is defeated.

“Cheer up, little man, you won the other times,” Paul says.

TK sighs, “I’m bored. Let’s play something else.”

“We need to clean this up before we can play with something else,” Paul reminds him, TK huffs but helps Paul clean up the game. It’s easy to clean up and soon TK is out of his seat and grabbing his box of lego bricks. He dumps them on the table in front of Paul and asks him to make a rocket ship.

That’s how Carlos finds them. Legos spread out everywhere and TK talking a mile a minute about what he’s built before.

“Hey baby,” Carlos greets.

TK had his back to the door and he turns when he hears Carlos’ voice, “Papi!” he yells and races towards the man. 

Carlos catches him in his arms when TK’s body bumps into his. TK wraps his arms around him and kisses his cheek, “Papi, I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Carlos replies, “But I see you and Paul have had fun.”

“We played Candyland and I won!” TK exclaims.

“I won too,” Paul interjects.

“Paul built me a rocketship. Do you want to see it, papi?” TK says ignoring Paul’s comment about his win.

“Let me go wash my hands and start dinner. Why don’t you start to clean up your legos so they’re not everywhere,” Carlos replies, “I don’t need to be stepping on them again.”

TK giggles, “You said a bad word last time.”

* * *

Carlos makes dinner, while Paul keeps TK entertained. They eat at the table and once dinner is over Paul makes his excuses to leave. Carlos thanks him again and sees him to the door.

Later that night, while in bed and cuddled up to Carlos, TK thanks Carlos for having Paul come over. He hates regressing by himself and Carlos kisses his forehead telling him to sleep. TK texts Paul a thank you as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've come to the decision that any longer, standalone little!TK is on indefinite hiatus. It's not for the lack of prompts or ideas, it just takes a lot to write them. Making smaller chapters from prompts is a lot easier for me right now so that's where all little!TK content will be at the moment. Also if you have left a prompt and haven't seen me write it yet, don't think I've forgotten. I have them just haven't written them yet for one reason or another.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas for fics let me know in the comments! I'm always open to people giving me ideas of what they want to see.


End file.
